


Iron, Club, and Sai

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil & Defenders Fics [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, New Year's Eve, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony can be oblivious to social cues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: *~*~*“So your girlfriend is a multi-millionaire, nearly immortal, and leader of an international syndicate with its own ninja army,” Tony summarized, “While you’re a blind lawyer who protects Hell’s Kitchen — a neighbourhood with a total area of 15 by 8 city blocks.”“Yep,” Matt answered, taking a very generous sip of his whiskey.*~*~*Three glimpses of the Matt/Elektra relationship over the course of 20 years.  Plus the one time they had a hot threesome with Tony Stark to help him through the night.





	Iron, Club, and Sai

*~*~*

  
Matt Murdock was not a fan of Tony Stark.  
  
However, he must admit that Stark Industries threw one hell of a party.  The food was amazing, the champagne ever-flowing, and the crowd was truly fascinating.  In the last half hour alone they’d chatted with an astrophysicist, a slam poet, and a future gubernatorial candidate.  Best of all, he’s ringing in the New Year with Elektra, and Matt fervently hoped this will be the first of many years together.  
  
“ELEKTRA!” a man’s voice called from halfway across the ballroom, overly loud and clearly drunk.  “Haven’t seen you since the fundraiser last year.  That was a hell of a night!”  
  
Matt arched his eyebrow in an unspoken question as the mystery man barreled towards them through the crowd.  “It's Tony Stark,” Elektra whispered in his ear.  “We had a one night stand, nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
Matt would disagree, but there was no time to process this new information before Stark descended upon them.  
  
“Tony, it's good to see you too,” Elektra said, polite but cool.  “This is my boyfriend Matthew Murdock, he’s a first-year law student at Columbia.  Matthew, this is Tony Stark, he’s a —”  
  
“Tech genius, billionaire philanthropist, notorious playboy,” Stark said, rudely interrupting her.  
  
“And total jackass,” Elektra finished, but there was a hint of fondness in her voice.  
  
“That too,” Stark admitted easily.  “Pleased to meet you!” he continued, reaching out a hand for Matt to shake.  
  
Matt maybe accidentally squeezed a little too hard on the handshake.  Stark’s pulse ticked up a notch in arousal, catching Matt by surprise and making him blush.  
  
“So, how did you and Elektra first meet?” Matt asked, aiming for polite and casual.    
  
“Oh, it was at the Met Gala featuring the Chanel exhibit.  Both of us were bored stiff by the starched shirt and blue rinse crowd, so I literally swept her off her feet and into my limo.”  
  
_‘Jesus!’_ Matt thought, _‘Does this guy have any kind of filter between his mouth and brain?’_  
  
“Well, on the night we first met, Elektra gave me a _very_ memorable ride in a stolen Maserati.  I think we ended up breaking two traffic regulations and three decency laws.”  Matt instantly regretted the words as he felt Elektra stiffen beside him.  Apparently his lizard brain had seized control and insisted on dragging him down to Stark’s level.  
  
“Okay, the stink of machismo is starting to out-weigh the hotness here,” Elektra announced as she pulled away.  “You two work out your male dominance issues, I’m going to grab another drink.”  
  
Stark tracked Elektra around the room with his eyes while Matt did the same with his hearing.  Matt made himself stand a little taller in his rented tux, refusing to be intimidated by the man no matter how rich and powerful he might be.  
  
“So, you make weapons of mass destruction for a living,” Matt began, launching his opening salvo.  
  
Stark shrugged, completely nonchalant.  “I inherited the business.  My true passion is robotics engineering and AI, but all the real progress in that field is happening in Japan.”  
  
“Right,” Matt replied, “You’d rather be developing soccer-playing robots instead of making billions from arms deals.”  
  
“Will you let that go?  Weapons are a tool, to be utilized or not at the buyer’s discretion.”  
  
“So rocket-propelled explosives don’t kill people; people kill people?”  
  
“Exactly!” Stark said as he claps Matt on the back, somehow completely impervious to the sarcasm.  
  
“So, your whole visual impairment situation,” Stark asked as he gestured toward Matt’s sunglasses.  “Is that a genetic disorder or caused by something else?”  
  
“I was in an accident as a child, some toxic chemicals —“  
  
“Right, right.  Is it just damage to the corneal tissue, or does it affect the photoreceptors too?  What percentage peripheral vision do you have remaining?  Anybody run a functional MRI on your visual cortex lately?“  
  
Matt was caught completely off-guard by the deluge of medical jargon, not even knowing half the answers himself.  “I don’t — Why are you asking me all this?”  
  
“We invest in multiple companies working towards a cure for blindness.  IGH is going the gene therapy route.  Second Sight makes a bionic eye that pairs up a mini camera and implant to transmit signals down the optic nerve.  I can easily get you into some clinical trials if you’re interested.“  
  
Matt nearly swayed on the spot.  Just the _possibility_ of being able to see again felt like an enormous gift.  To watch movies, look at sunsets, and read books not already transcribed into braille.  To see Elektra’s face for the first time… He couldn’t believe all this was being casually offered by a total stranger.  Matt was just about to tell Tony “Yes” and “Thank you,” but Tony opened his mouth first and ruined the moment.  
  
“Geez, I can’t imagine dating someone like Elektra and not even being able to see the hotness.  What an absolute waste!”    
  
Matt’s right hand balled up into a fist.  The only thing that stopped him from letting it fly was the thought _‘It would be rude to punch the host.’_  
  
Fortunately Elektra returned at that exact moment, pushing a glass of champagne into his hand and forcing him to unclench his fist.  “Believe me,” Elektra purred, “Matthew appreciates me in other ways, and we’re _very_ happy together.”  Matt bent down and kissed her gratefully, his hand landing on her hip as her arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Good to know,” Stark replied, his attention already flittering elsewhere.  A new guest had just swept through the door, sending ripples through the crowd.  Matt gathered from the hushed conversations all around them that the man was some famous underwear model turned actor, newly arrived in New York for the premiere of his first movie.    
  
“Excuse me, duty calls,” Stark moved off in hot pursuit, not even bothering to bid them goodbye.  
  
“Wow,” Matt said with a shake of his head, feeling like he’d just climbed off a roller-coaster ride.  
  
“Tony’s a bit of an acquired taste,” Elektra said diplomatically.  “Forget him and come dance with me.”

They stayed on the dance floor until midnight.  As the crowd started chanting down the seconds, Elektra leaned in and touched her forehead to his, her breath puffing against his cheek, her lips just inches away, grinning in anticipation.   
  
A truly ridiculous amount of confetti rained down from the ceiling as a thirty piece orchestra launched into _Auld Lang Syne_.  
  
They were still kissing long after the song ends.  
  
Matt could stretch his hearing all the way to the roar of Times Square and beyond, could pick out every voice in a choir or the sound of a snowflake as it fell.  But in this moment the only sound that matters was the sweet beating of Elektra’s heart, keeping perfect time with his own.

*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Test Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178698) for the story of Matt and Elektra's first date.
> 
> Research into creating bionic eyes is real and very cool. Second Sight exists in real life. IGH is fictional, and is part of the Jessica Jones TV series.
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day :)


End file.
